A device of this type for charging an accumulator by means of the on-board electro-drive infrastructure of a motor vehicle via a rectifier is known from the document EP 0 834 977 A2, such that by virtue of the phase inductances of the star-connected electric machine a step-up converter is formed with advantageously little cost and effort.
However, the disadvantage of this known arrangement is that the proposed device does not provide farther-reaching charging possibilities for an electrical energy accumulator of a motor vehicle.